


Five Shades of Purple (and One Shade of Green)

by ibelieveinturtles



Series: Bingo Bonanza [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, marvel christmas exchange, mcuchristmasexchange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles
Summary: When Loki insults Jane's purple gown, she decides it's the only colour she's going to wear ever again. Until she doesn't.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Loki
Series: Bingo Bonanza [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976137
Comments: 76
Kudos: 86
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, MCU Christmas Exchange





	1. Violet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/gifts).



> This is the first time I've written this pairing and it's been... challenging. I actually discarded the first attempt (although I may still post it later, as unfinished as it is.)
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy.

1\. Violet

* * *

Miss Jane Foster and Miss Darcy Lewis-Stark are getting ready to attend a ball when Jane discovers the wine stain on her gown. Any other evening she would claim it as the perfect excuse to stay home, but tonight there is no possibility of begging off. Tonight’s ball is being held in Jane’s honour, as the newest member of the Royal College of Astronomy. There is no way she can stay home tonight. Luckily for Jane, Darcy has a surplus of gowns both old and new. After much bickering and half an hour of frantic sewing by a housemaid, Jane has a gown that fits well enough as long as she does not wish to participate in any of the more vigorous dances. The downside is that it is a vivid shade of violet, a colour Jane despises.

The ballroom is overflowing with people, and Jane finds herself being introduced to a great variety of people. She smiles and makes polite conversation, knowing that many of them are responsible for the money used to continue her research and provide opportunities for other young ladies wishing to make scientific careers for themselves.

One of the gentlemen she is introduced to is the Crown Prince of a tiny Scandinavian country she has never heard of - Asgard. The prince is cheerful, enthusiastic, and declares himself a keen patron of scientific endeavours. After a half hour of earnest discussion he insists she must meet his brother, who is “Much more bookish than I - he spends all his time reading and learning.”

Jane makes suitable comments, inferring that she would be delighted to make Prince Thor’s brothers acquaintance and Prince Thor immediately sets off to find him for her.

Upon finding herself free from all conversation and company for the first time all evening, Jane seizes a cup of punch from the tray of a waiter and slips in behind a potted tree to enjoy what few minutes of peace she can.

She has barely ten minutes before Darcy finds her.

“Come on, Jane. Mr Blake is asking after you, as is Mr Coulson, and Papa wishes to speak to you about organising a tour of the observatory next week.”

“Just five more minutes, Darcy, please,” Jane begs. “I have been talking all night and you know how much I dislike talking to people I do not know.”

“I know, Jane dear, but it is only one night. You are the reason we are all here. Dance with that Prince you were talking to earlier. Miss Carter told me he has pots of money and he and his brother are looking to spend it on science. Flirt with both of them if you have to. You can go back to your unsociable ways tomorrow.”

Jane glares at her friend. Tasteless as her words are, they are also very pertinent - there is never enough money for all the projects Jane wishes to implement.

“Oh, very well, but at least let me finish my drink first.”

“You have two minutes.”

They lapse into silence, and a snippet of conversation floats through the leaves and into their hiding place.

“Will you not at least make an effort, Loki? It’s why we are here.” Jane recognises the voice as that of Prince Thor.

“There is no one here tonight with whom I wish to speak,” another voice says. “Dull fools, the lot of them. As to your scientist, her dress is an offense to my eyes. How anyone can wear such a hideous shade of purple I shall never understand. It’s almost as lurid as the orange gown Lord Stark’s daughter is wearing.”

Jane’s eyes snap to Darcy’s, and she is sure the stunned expression on the other woman's face matches her own perfectly.

“I think they’re lovely colours,” Thor says, cheerfulness radiating in every word. “You should ask her to dance.”

“We would clash terribly,” snaps voice two. “I do not understand how an entire country can have such bad taste. I may never see in colour again.” 

Darcy claps a hand over her mouth to prevent a giggle from spilling out, and stares wide eyed at Jane as the two men lapse into silence.

“I take back what I said about you needing to flirt with both brothers,” Darcy whispers. “Prince Loki is an ass.”

“Darcy!” Jane has long since grown used to Darcy’s propensity for inappropriate language and her chastisement is half hearted.

“Well, he is,” Darcy insists. “That was very rude of him to say those things about us. At least you don’t have to worry about dancing with him.”

“I wouldn’t dance with him if he were to offer enough money to cover every research project I have,” Jane declares.

Darcy gasps. “Brave words, Jane. Brave words. Back to Mr Coulson and Mr Blake then?”

Jane groans. “If I must.”

Darcy takes a step to leave, and then halts. “They are still there,” she hisses.

“Good,” says Jane, and pushes past Darcy to emerge from behind the tree.

“Miss Foster! I didn’t see you there!” Thor’s cheerful voice cuts through the noise of the crowd.

“I find that difficult to believe, Your Highness,” Jane replies. “Could you not see the vividness of our gowns through the leaves of this tree? They are very bright.”

She deliberately looks at Prince Loki as she speaks, and to her satisfaction, a stain of pink blooms in his cheeks.

Thor coughs, and Jane returns her gaze to his face. He has a fist in front of his face but she can tell by the crinkles around his eyes that he is highly amused.

“The leaves are quite thick, Miss Foster,” Thor says. “I’m afraid I did not notice anything.”

“What a shame,” Jane replies, and drops into a deep curtsy. “Your Highness.”

Gliding away, she thinks she hears the words, “Where’s that silver tongue of yours now, brother?” and sincerely hopes she never has to see Prince Loki again.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is currently incomplete - I had plans to finish it today but an unplanned road trip and almost being run off the road by a semi-trailer on the way home completely destroyed those plans. I'm exhausted. However, I've still got a week of holidays left before I go back to work and I've promised myself I'm not going to work on anything else until this is finished. Deadlines and all that jazz, amiright???
> 
> ALSO this is unbeta'd and may suffer edits/retconning as I get further into it. I'll give a heads up at the beginning of following chapters if this happens.


	2. Magenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane receives a formal introduction to Prince Loki and they discuss fashion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this before I succumb to the temptation to deep dive any further into Victorian etiquette, fashion, aniline dyes, a brief history of astrophysics, and any other possible relevant research... (half of which I've probably gotten wrong anyway!)

2\. Magenta

* * *

Three days after the ball, Darcy’s father decides to invite some of the more affluent ball guests to dinner in an attempt to wheedle more sponsorship out of them.

As Jane’s main patron, he insists that she attend - after all, “How can I convince them I hold the golden goose unless they can see it?”

“I am not a goose,” Jane replies coolly, but agrees to attend the dinner. By the time she learns that Princes Thor and Loki are among the guests it is too late for her to back out.

Furious at what she calls “a most underhanded scheme,” she decides to ensure that Prince Loki stays well away from her by borrowing another of Darcy’s old gowns.

This time, she chooses a gown in magenta - even brighter than the violet gown she wore at the ball.

They have an entire day to make the alterations this time and by the time they are done, the gown fits perfectly.

“If I didn’t despise the colour, I should like this gown very much,” Jane says, turning this way and that in front of the mirror.

“It suits you very well,” Darcy says, straightening a non-existent wrinkle in the fabric. “I shall have one made for you in green.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jane says, smoothing her hands over the taffeta skirt. “I don’t need another ball gown.”

“Everyone needs another ball gown,” Darcy replies, and Jane cannot be bothered fighting about it.

They enter the drawing room for pre-dinner drinks together. The drawing room is just crowded enough that at first, Jane thinks Prince Loki has snubbed them. 

It doesn’t last very long.

As she accepts a glass of wine from a waiter, Lord Stark appears at Jane’s side.

“Ah, there you are, Jane! I have someone for you to meet.” 

He steps aside to reveal an elegant woman Jane has never seen before, and Prince Loki.

“Prince Loki - Miss Jane Foster.”

“Miss Foster,” the Prince says, bowing stiffly.

“Your Highness,” Jane replies, returning his bow.

Lord Stark continues with his introductions, likely not even noticing the stiffness displayed by the young people.

“Miss Foster - Natasha, Lady Romanova.”

Jane is much happier to make this acquaintance and bows to Lady Romanova before taking the offered handshake.

“It’s an honour to meet you, my Lady,” Jane says, meaning every word. 

“I have heard much about you, Miss Foster,” Lady Romanova says, “and am delighted to finally make your acquaintance. I am given to understand that you wish to open a school of science for women.”

“Yes, my Lady. It is a project close to my heart.”

“I sponsor a finishing school attached to my estate and it is a wish of mine that we might be able to collaborate on expanding the scientific curriculum. I have several pupils who are greatly interested in increasing their knowledge, including one who has a particular fondness for stars.”

“I would be delighted!” Jane almost gushes with delight. As a countess, Lady Romanova is perfectly positioned to be one of the leading patrons of female education and Jane has long wished to meet her.

“Prince Loki is also an enthusiastic supporter of education for all,” Lord Stark interrupts. “He is currently involved with Lady Stark’s new art school and gallery but he and his brother are looking to expand their interests. Now if you will excuse me, my lady wife seems to have need of me.”

“Art?” Jane turns to Prince Loki with what she hopes is an aloof expression on her face. “Why, now I understand your strong opinions on colour,” she continues. “I expect you are quite the expert.”

“I am considered an excellent judge of taste and style,” Prince Loki replies. “Unlike most of the uncultured masses.”

“How fascinating,” Jane says. “Tell me, have the ladies of Asgard embraced the new aniline dyes as we have here in England and on the continent? It is such a delight to be able to fully express ones love of vibrant colour, unlike our poor mothers and grandmothers who had to be content with duller hues.” 

“Asgard has a long history of elegant fashion,” Prince Loki says, “and I am sure it will remain that way for many years.”

“Historically, Asgardians have always demonstrated a great love of colour in their art and decor,” Lady Romanova interjects, “and I have definitely noticed some of the new, brighter shades creeping into their fashion in latter years. Your waistcoat is an excellent example of the trend, do you not think Your Highness?”

Jane has barely looked at Prince Loki during the conversation, and she now takes the opportunity to examine him more closely. Lady Romanova has a point, Jane realises. The waistcoat peeking out from underneath his black coat is a vivid chartreuse green and a stark contrast to his outerwear.

“A little goes a long way,” Prince Loki says. “I am not opposed to colour when it is used with taste and sense, but I see no reason for such garish and flamboyant demonstrations as are currently so popular.”

The only colour Jane sees now is red.

“Are you implying that London society is lacking in taste?” she asks.

“I do not imply it, I state it. Just because a thing can be done, does not mean it should be done,” Prince Loki says.

Before Jane can say anything else, the bell rings for dinner. Prince Loki bows, and departs without further conversation.

“How unusual.”

Jane turns to Lady Romanova, having almost forgotten she was there.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Prince Loki is usually more subtle with his barbs,” the Countess muses. She turns a curious gaze on Jane. “So subtle, that one is not usually aware of the abuse until any opportunity to respond is well past. What have you done to him?”

“Me? I have done nothing!” Jane insists, rather taken aback by the insinuation. “He is the one insulting strangers on their choice in fashion where anyone can hear it.”

Lady Romanova’s face lights up. “Ah, I see - you are the young lady Prince Thor mentioned to me after the ball last week. Well, my dear. Your road will be rocky to begin but I think you will be an excellent match.”

“I beg your pardon?” 

“I shall talk to you again after dinner,” the Countess says, and disappears in a swirl of silk while Jane is left in perplexity.

Darcy appears a moment later and they enter the dining room arm in arm. To Jane’s relief Loki is seated near Lady Stark whilst Jane is settled at the other end of the table. Determined to ignore him for the rest of the party, Jane sets about charming her dinner companions in the hope she can persuade them to invest in the future.

If her gaze keeps wandering to the other end of the table, it is only to be glad she is not anywhere near him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up - croquet in Lavender


	3. Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Loki face off in a game of croquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! This is later than I planned (mainly because I've been playing Lego Harry Potter while I had the chance - back to work tomorrow!!) but better late than never!

3\. Lavender

* * *

Jane lines the ball up and with a calculated tap, sends it across the lawn to gently kiss the center stake and win the game.

“Oh, well done, Jane!” Darcy cries, clapping her hands together enthusiastically.

The gathered audience applauds and Jane smiles amiably before offering the opposing team a gracious curtsey.

“Well done, Miss Foster.” Lady Romanova approaches Jane with wide open arms, and Jane accepts the embrace. They have become good friends since Lord Stark's dinner party, working towards a common goal of better and more varied education for young ladies. “That was beautifully done. I do declare, I have never seen anyone play with quite as much skill as you.”

“When one can calculate the gravitational pull of the moon in one’s head, knocking a ball through a hoop is child's play,” Jane replies, not entirely modestly.

“Indeed,” Lady Romanova replies, her eyes twinkling merrily in the sunlight. “Now, are you ready for the final round or would you like some refreshments first?”

“I should very much like something to drink,” Jane says. Croquet is thirsty work.

“Of course!” Lady Romanova beckons for Jane and Darcy to follow her, and they all retreat to a nearby awning. Jane sits gracefully, smoothing the skirts of her white and lavender striped cotton gown. It is a pleasure to sit for a while, and when a cup appears in front of her, Jane offers a grateful smile to the person making the offering.

Her smile freezes on her face.

“Miss Foster,” Prince Loki says, bowing as he offers her the cup.

“Your Highness,” Jane replies politely.

In the weeks since Lord Stark's dinner they have met several times. Jane has ruthlessly worn the same two gowns each and every time, taking a perverse kind of pleasure at the prince’s efforts to find new ways to hint at the unfathomable bad taste of British fashion. 

Today, Prince Loki has barely spoken more than a greeting to her, and she braces herself to hear his opinion on today's gown, which is new to him.

“Your refreshment?” he prompts, still holding the cup towards her.

“Thank you.” 

Jane accepts the offering, raising it to her lips while she searches for something to say. The cup is cold, coated with a faint sheen of condensation and she drinks thirstily. The weather has been unusually warm for so late in the season and the party has been out in the sun for most of the morning and a good portion of the afternoon. It is more time than Jane usually spends out of doors during the day, but she is now only one game away from winning Lady Romanova’s impromptu croquet tournament. 

“You play very well, Miss Foster,” Prince Loki says, sinking into the chair next to her. “It has been a lesson in technique and skill to watch you today.”

“Thank you,” Jane says, lifting her cup back to her lips in an effort to hide her surprise. She had not realised he had been paying her any attention. Turning slightly, she looks at him properly. In deference to the fine weather, he is wearing grey trousers and a green jacket instead of his usual black, and his waistcoat is a pale gold. Jane reluctantly admits to herself that is a very nice shade of green, and that he looks very handsome. (Reluctantly, because if she admits it now, then she must also admit she has thought this since their initial encounter, no matter how rude his behaviour was then.)

“Indeed,” the prince continues, “I am quite eager to see which one of us will claim the winners prize this afternoon.”

Jane almost drops her cup but recovers quickly.

“We are to play you in the final game?” she says. “I had not realised you were playing.”

“Yes,” Prince Loki affirms. “Even though my brother is ill-suited to a game such as this, Lady Romanova found me a quite suitable partner.”

“Oh?” Quite against her wishes, Jane finds herself intrigued. “Who is your partner?”

Prince Loki smiles and nods towards Jane’s other side. “I believe you are acquainted with Captain Rogers?”

Jane frowns. The name certainly seems familiar but she cannot remember- a high pitched giggle sounds behind her and she turns to see Darcy smiling at a tall man with broad shoulders. A memory pushes itself to the front of her mind, of Darcy waxing poetic about some man she’d danced with at the ball last month.

She turns back to Prince Loki. 

“I know of him but I have not yet met him.”

“Then may I introduce him to you before the game begins?”

Jane wonders if she is going to spend the rest of the day in a state of surprise at Prince Loki’s change of manner as she gives her assent. The introduction is made and Captain Rogers fumbles and stutters his way through a short speech expressing his admiration for her work, Darcy giggling and batting her eyelashes at him the entire time. Jane barely has time to express her gratitude for his sentiments when Lady Natasha calls for them to take their positions for the championship game.

“Do you think you can concentrate on the game long enough for us to win?” Jane demands as they collect their mallets and return to the lawn.

“Whatever do you mean?” replies Darcy, almost tripping over her skirts because she is watching the Captain.

“I mean, pay attention to what you are doing, not to him!” Jane hisses. “We have to win this game, Darcy. I can’t lose to Prince Loki.”

“Have I ever let you down?”

“There is a first time for everything.”

Darcy stops, turning to face Jane. “I promise that I will not let Captain Rogers distract me from winning this game.” She smiles wickedly and winks at Jane. “I also do not promise that I will not distract him so much that he cannot play adequately enough to win.”

“I should hope not,” Jane says. “That would not be fair.”

The balls are distributed and Darcy takes the first shot. Once all four balls are in play, the game begins in earnest. Darcy is almost as skilled a player as Jane, and manages to run three hoops before her turn ends. She then turns on the charm as Captain Rogers makes his first attempt at running a hoop. He misses completely and Darcy makes a great show of sympathy for him. Neither of them pay much attention as Jane and Loki both make good progress in the game - Jane with a run of four hoops and Prince Loki with a run of five.

Jane watches, her irritation growing with every strike of the prince’s mallet.

As the game continues, Darcy continues her flirting, and Captain Rogers gameplay decreases proportionately.

Unfortunately, so does Darcy’s.

“It seems that both our partners have forgotten what they are supposed to be doing,” Prince Loki murmurs to Jane when Darcy fumbles yet another simple shot and dissolves into giggles.

“I fear I cannot refute the truth of that statement,” Jane replies. She is currently one hoop ahead of the prince, and as long as Captain Rogers doesn’t make a miraculous recovery during his next turn at play, she is confident of winning. “She is making quite a spectacle of herself today.”

“From what I have heard of Miss Stark, it will make little difference to her. She seems to delight in causing tongues to wag.”

“Oh, yes. Very much,” Jane agrees, watching carefully as Captain Rogers steps up for his next shot. “She says as anyone who thinks they’re entitled to judge her already has such a low opinion of her, that any behaviour of hers cannot lower it much further ”

The captains shot goes as much amiss as Darcy’s did. Jane tries to dampen the anticipation of triumph welling up in her chest - she has not won yet…

“I do not understand why anyone would have a low opinion of Miss Stark. She is intelligent, charitably minded, kind to everyone regardless of station, and a great beauty.”

Jane shifts her mallet in her hand and steps onto the lawn. She is so busy calculating her shots that even though she hears Prince Loki’s next words, she immediately dismisses them as a figment of her imagination, and promptly forgets about them until several hours later when she is preparing for bed.

“As are you.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As hard as I tried (okay, so not too hard) I still fell down a hole of research (procrastination, it’s called procrastination). So here’s some of the contents of that hole, How to Play Croquet.
> 
> [Basingstoke Croquet Club How to Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqDf0RiqgUs)   
>  [Metalwood Resort in Napat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUI0Tj7gxK4)   
>  [World Croquet Association](https://www.worldcroquet.org.uk/index.php/croquet-information/association-croquet)
> 
> I looked at a lot of Victorian fashion too. I’m not linking it. Just google it if you’re curious, or check out my tumblr. It’s in there somewhere, amongst all the other stuff.


	4. Lilac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Darcy are spending some time at the observatory when Lord Stark unexpectedly arrives with several guests for a tour and some casual stargazing. Yep, you guessed it, one of them’s Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been mostly ready for a couple of days now but either I suddenly realised something needs changing or I've been too tired to do anything except go to bed.
> 
> Unbeta'd but if you find any glaring continuity isssues please let me know. I'm sick of looking at it 😄

4\. Lilac

* * *

Two weeks after the croquet party, Jane and Darcy are spending a much delayed night at the observatory. Overcast skies have kept them at home for more than a week past the originally planned outing but finally the weather has changed, bringing clear skies - perfect for observing the heavens. The observatory is cold and drafty, so they both wear thick woolen shawls over their work gowns. 

When not dressing to irritate a snobbish prince, Jane has a fondness for colourful patterns - florals, checks, stripes, dots - and tonight's choice is a leaf green and lilac paisley print. It is an old gown, more than a few years out of fashion but as she does not expect to see anyone tonight, she does not care. Better to be comfortable and warm, than fashionable for no one. (And, if truth be told, it is what she would wear most days if not for Darcy’s generosity in making over her old gowns for Jane’s use.)

One of the good things to come from the recent round of promotional balls and dinners was Darcy’s accidental acquisition of two cameras and a collection of other photography equipment from one of her many admirers. The young dandy’s fascination with photography was only a little more short-lived than his fascination with Darcy, but he did pass on all of his limited knowledge before his attention was caught by something - and someone - else.

Jane was quick to see the opportunity the equipment offered - some years previously she had the privilege of viewing one of the first photographs of the moon and had immediately desired to take her own. Now, she can finally do it.

She and Darcy seek out an instructor, finding themselves in the parlour of Mr. C. Klein, Photographer. A young, forward-thinking man, Mr Klein is more than eager to help them and after a day of practice at his studio, Jane and Darcy set to work building a small darkroom in the observatory and solving the puzzle of adapting the larger camera to use with the telescope.

In the end, it's easier than expected and once the camera is attached to the telescope, Jane is impatient to try her hand at the technology. 

(They practise using the equipment at home, taking photographs of Darcy's cat (an unmitigated disaster), a vase of flowers (the perfect subject), and each other (Darcy fidgets, Jane does not) until they're confident in their technique. Darcy is a natural with all aspects of the task, whereas Jane must concentrate to achieve the same results. Eventually they decide that Darcy will take the photographs and Jane will aim the telescope.)

She and Darcy have chosen to duplicate the work of pioneering American astrophotographer, Mr Lewis Rutherfurd for their initial experiment, so as to have a suitable comparison point. Once she is satisfied that she can produce the same results, Jane intends to begin her own branch of study. 

Jane checks the equipment while Darcy prepares the first plate. First the telescope, then the camera lens, Jane satisfies herself that everything is ready. Straightening up, her plum-coloured shawl drops from her shoulders as she stretches her arms high above her head, trying to ease the ache in her back.

The swish of skirts catches her attention as Darcy pushes through the door of the makeshift dark laboratory and sweeps into the room. She wears a large apron over her gown, a scarf tied across her nose and mouth, and an old pair of gloves to protect from the chemicals used in the photographic process.

“The first plate is ready,” she announces. 

Jane drops her arms to her side. Rising to her feet she joins Darcy as she sets the holder containing the prepared glass plate into the camera.

“I do hope this works,” Darcy says, pulling the scarf down to her neck. “I know we’ve been practising but I'm so very nervous now that we’re doing it properly.” 

“Well, I am sure we will manage splendidly,” Jane says. “Are you ready?” 

Darcy takes a pocket watch out of her apron pocket and holds it up, eyes fixed firmly on its face. Her lips move silently as she counts down the seconds. 

“Begin...now.” 

Jane removes the cap from the camera lens and there is nothing to do except wait.

The watch ticks and tocks into the otherwise silent room - even Darcy is too nervous and excited about their experiment to chatter in her usual manner.

“How long do we leave it for?” Jane asks after a minute has passed, even though she knows the answer already. 

“The entire process should take no more than fifteen minutes from start to finish,” Darcy replies in her most reassuring tone. “Remember, Mr Klein said to allow as long an exposure as possible at night time but to be sure the plate doesn’t dry out, else the picture will fail.”

She glances at the watch and adds, “Perhaps we should err on the side of caution for our first attempt. One more minute?”

Jane agrees. When the time is up, she replaces the lens cap, removes the plate from the camera and passes it to Darcy, who takes it back to the darkroom to develop it.

She reappears a few minutes later and gently eases the plate into the bath of chemicals that will fix the image permanently on the glass.

“I think it’s worked, Jane,” she says, hopeful excitement in her voice. 

Jane eagerly joins Darcy at the table and peers into the bath. The picture is milky but she definitely sees stars.

“How long do we leave it in there?” she asks impatiently.

“About twenty minutes,” Darcy says, pulling off her gloves and placing them over the back of a nearby chair, “so while we wait, I’m going to get us something to eat. Would you like wine?”

“No, thank you. Water will do for me - I want to keep a clear head.”

“Water?” Darcy scoffs. “Do you want to be ill?”

“There’s a barrel of rainwater on the roof,” Jane replies. “Fill the jug, it will be fine.”

“Well, do not blame me if you are abed instead of at my Christmas party next week,” Darcy replies pertly and sweeps out of the room.

"I won't, because I won't, " Jane retorts, and sits down at the desk. This is so much better than trading inane pleasantries and idle conversation with people she doesn’t like, at parties she would rather not attend.

Drawing a journal towards her, she begins to write up a detailed account of the evening's activities.

She is deep in concentration and doesn’t notice Darcy returning with a tray of food and drink, remaining oblivious to the clatter of cups and plates until Darcy gently nudges her elbow.

“It’s time to eat, Jane. Come along now, I insist you take some rest.”

“Just a moment, Darcy,” Jane mutters, her quill scratching across the page.

“No, now!” Darcy insists, placing a plate on top of the chart Jane is currently referencing. A strangled sound of disgust escapes Jane’s throat and she reaches to move the plate as Darcy straightens up, turning her head in the direction of the courtyard. 

“Do you hear that?” She climbs the steps to the mezzanine level of the observatory, coming to a halt at the window.

“Do I hear what?” Jane asks, studying the chart to assure herself Darcy hasn’t damaged it with her carelessness.

“It’s a carriage,” Darcy says, angling for a better look. “I wonder- oh, good Lord,” she cries, a tone of irritation in her voice. “Why did he have to choose tonight?”

“Who?” Jane asks anxiously. “If that horrible Mr Sitwell is here you must turn him away. I shan’t let him interrupt my work again.”

“What?” Darcy says. “Oh, no. It’s not Mr Sitwell, it’s Papa and it looks like he’s decided to bring some friends for a tour. There’s Mr Coulson, Dr Banner, young Mr Parker. Miss Maximoff, Lady Romanova.”

There is a pause, followed by an excited gasp. “Oh! He’s brought Captain Rogers, Jane! And- Oh!" she finishes, the final utterance conveying a feeling of not entirely welcome surprise.

Jane lifts her head to stare up at Darcy with narrowed eyes.

“That's a very ominous sounding ‘Oh,’ Darcy.”

"I thought he was gone! Whatever is he doing here?" Darcy is leaning further out of the window as she cranes for a better view.

"Who, Darcy?" Jane does not bother trying to hide her impatience.

“Prince Loki!”

“Prince Loki?” Jane exclaims, hurrying up the stairs to join Darcy at the window. “I thought your maid said the Princes had quit the Embassy and returned to Asgard? What’s he doing here?”

Darcy huffs and rolls her eyes at Jane. “That’s what I just said.”

Leaning against the windowsill, Jane peers down into the courtyard. She has not seen Prince Loki since she won their croquet match and did not expect to ever see him again after the rumour of their sudden departure.

She also did not expect to miss his biting conversation, complete disdain for others opinions, or how he praised Darcy for all the qualities few others ever noticed and then applied those qualities to herself in three almost unheard words. 

Most of all, she didn’t expect to find herself thinking about him constantly or regretting that she will most likely never meet him again.

As if sensing her gaze, he looks up to the window and when his eyes meet hers, tips his hat to her.

Jane pulls back sharply from the window.

“Well, whyever he is here,” she says, “I have work to do and am in no mood for playing tour guide or lecturer tonight.”

“Worry not, dear Jane. I shall do the honours for you tonight.” Darcy withdraws from the window and almost skips towards the main door.

“Keep them away from here but hurry back!” Jane calls after her. “I want to try another photograph.”

“Do not worry, Jane!” Darcy cries, and disappears through the door.

Quite willing to let Darcy play hostess to their unexpected visitors, Jane returns to the fixer bath. The twenty minutes are almost up and it's time to remove the glass plate. She pulls on the gloves and removes the plate from the chemical solution. After rinsing it carefully with water she sets it in the rack to dry.

The sounds of voices drift through the door. She is not sure how she feels about this invasion of her sanctuary - Lord Stark usually lets her know when he is bringing a party to visit.

Even more unexpected is the way her heart is beating faster than usual. Returning to the telescope, Jane peers through the lens at the star studded sky. She is confident that the photograph she and Darcy took has worked, and she is eager to try another but she does not have the same skill at preparing the plates that Darcy has. After waiting several minutes for Darcy to return, Jane grows impatient and decides to do the preparation herself anyway. Taking the apron off its hook she ties it over her dress for protection and gets on with her task.

Some time later, Jane sets a second glass plate in the drying rack, removes the apron and returns to the desk. Once her journal is updated she settles herself back at the telescope. With her experiments in photography complete for the evening, all she wants now is to gaze at the heavens for a little while. 

Jane is engrossed with her stars and barely hears the door open and footsteps make their way hesitantly across the room. In fact, she is so busy staring at a dot of light that she is sure was not there half an hour ago that when the footsteps do register, she assumes it is Darcy.

“Be a dear and pass me the chart would you,” she says, trying to remain calm. “There's something I want to look at.”

There is no reply but she hears the rustling of paper and a moment later a chart appears at her shoulder. Grasping it, she hurriedly rolls it out so she can compare the view in the telescope to the stars on the chart.

Jane looks at the chart, looks through the eyepiece, then looks at the chart again.

“It’s not there,” she says, excitement bubbling through her chest and filling her lungs. “See? Right here-” she stabs her finger at an empty spot on the map, “-it should be right here, but there is nothing!” 

She turns back to the telescope again, staring at the pinprick of light with fascination. Of course, there is always the chance that the chart she is using is inaccurate , or that a speck of dust has landed on the lens but how can she know for sure- “Oh!” she exclaims, a thought striking her. “A photograph! Darcy, I need another glass plate prepared. Hurry! We’ll take another photograph and compare it!”

“My apologies, madam, but I’m afraid I do not know how to prepare the glass plate you require.”

Jane spins around to stare at Prince Loki, who is standing behind her with an apologetic expression on his face.

“Oh my goodness! What have you done with Darcy?” she cries, blushing furiously as she realises she asked him to 'be a dear' not two minutes ago, then remembers the new star and shakes her head. “Never mind,” she says. “Just- keep out of my way.”

“Miss Stark is currently engaged in conversation with Captain Rogers and Lady Romanova,” Prince Loki replies as he smoothly steps out of her path. “Do you need assistance?”

“Thank you, but as you have already allowed that you don't know how to prepare the plates then there is nothing I require from you,” she replies stiffly. Without waiting for further conversation, she enters the darkroom and begins to prepare the plate. Once it is in the activation bath she has a few minutes to wait. Minutes that she can use to make sure everything is ready. She takes the small hourglass Darcy is using to keep time in the darkroom, draws in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself and opens the door.

When she emerges from the tiny room, Prince Loki is still there. As far as she can tell he has not moved. Setting the hourglass on the table, she moves towards the telescope, determined to pretend this is a normal evening.

“I'm afraid you haven't found me prepared for visitors - I wasn’t expecting guests tonight,” she begins, putting her eye to the eyepiece and noting how far the sky has moved. The telescope needs a small adjustment if she wants the new star centered in the picture. 

“Lady Romanova was disappointed to find you were not attending the dinner this evening,” Prince Loki replies. “When Lord Stark revealed your whereabouts she was most eager to come and see. He assured us it was no trouble.”

“Oh,” says Jane, reaching for a knob and adjusting it. She has become very fond of Lady Romanova. “I didn’t realise she was expected this evening. Darcy and I decided to take advantage of the weather while we can.”

“A wise decision. I assure you, everyone thought it a splendid idea to come and visit you.”

“I’m sure they did.” She makes another adjustment to where the camera is joined to the telescope, and a thought pops into her head. “If I had known to expect visitors I would certainly have chosen something more suitable to wear. I fear I have confirmed all your ideas on the poor taste of English fashion this evening,” she says, glancing down at her now stained gown. In her rush to prepare another plate she had forgotten the protective apron and the chemicals have splashed across it. “You must think me dreadfully coarse and unrefined.”

“On the contrary.” Prince Loki shakes his head. “It is a lovely gown. I do believe my mother has one of a similar style. The pattern is delightful, the colours are pleasing to the eye, and only a lady caught up in vanity and pretentiousness would choose to dress as a fashion plate in a place such as this.” He waves his hand at the dusty and cobwebbed ceiling, his eyes flicking around the observatory before returning to her. “No, I would not expect such frivolity from a lady as clever and wise as yourself.”

Jane pauses in her task and steals a quick glance at him for a moment. Is this the same man that abused her violet gown on the evening they met not two months ago?

“You are too kind,” she says, turning back to her equipment. Glancing at the hourglass she sees it is almost empty. The telescope and camera are as ready as they can be and it is time for the next step. “I need to get the plate for the camera,” she says, picking up the hourglass.

She ducks into the darkroom and a short time later re-emerges to slide the plate holder into the camera. Picking up the pocket watch, she reaches for the lens cover, and then hesitates. Turning to Prince Loki, she holds out the watch. 

“Will you keep time for me?” she asks.

“It would be my pleasure,” Prince Loki replies, moving close enough to take the watch from her. “What do you require of me?”

Handing him the watch, Jane is momentarily distracted by the coolness of his hand as it brushes across hers. Gathering her thoughts, she explains what she needs him to do and on his mark, removes the lens cap.

“May I enquire as to the purpose of your activities tonight?”

“Why certainly,” Jane replies, seizing on the opportunity to now only talk about her favourite subject - the stars - but distract herself from the waiting whilst the plate is exposed to the weak light of said stars. She settles herself onto the nearby bench and begins.

“Darcy and I are teaching ourselves astrophotography,” she begins, her words clear and calm as she automatically assumes her teaching mode. “Our initial goal was to take some test photographs so as to familiarise ourselves with the process before continuing with our own research. The first photograph has developed very satisfactorily, and so I decided to attempt a second one, even though Darcy is better at it than I. She seems to have forgotten why we are here.” She cannot help the slightly sour tone that creeps into her voice over the loss of her assistant. “I was quite satisfied with two attempts for the evening but while waiting for Darcy to return I noticed something…new.”

“Something new?” Prince Loki is listening as avidly as he can while performing his duty as timekeeper.

“Yes. An object that I’ve not seen before,” Jane says. “I’m sure it was not there at the start of the evening and even now- well, it is so dull and small I’m really not sure there is anything there... it could be a comet, or a new star or..." she falters for a moment, "perhaps it is only a speck of dust on the lens.”

“So you take another photograph in order to determine the truth of the matter,” Prince Loki says. “A splendid plan.”

Jane nods. “If the object is present in all three photographs I have taken tonight then I am most likely mistaken but if it is only present in the picture we take now, then it is very possibly something new.” She sighs and turns to gaze up at the roof as if she could see through it to the stars above. “I will, of course, have to clean the lenses and return tomorrow in order to be completely sure.”

“Is it normal for new stars to simply appear without warning?”

When she looks at him again, Prince Loki seems to be taking her seriously but experience has taught her that he is a master of subterfuge and misdirection. She can’t be entirely sure if he is asking a genuine question or setting her up for some sort of insult. Even if he was complimentary towards her work gown.

“Well, no,” she says, deciding to continue with her educational lecture. “As a rule, the heavens remain unchanged, although the more I observe, the more I think that they change more than we know. There have been, of course, the discoveries of new planets and moons, comets, and an ever increasing number of stars are being revealed by photographs such as the ones I have here. But the _nova stella_ \- the new star - is a rare being, with only a handful being observed over the last two thousand years. And they never stay.” 

Jane pauses. “Which is why it is more likely to be a comet or a speck of dust. How much longer?” she asks, nodding her head at the watch.

“A little more than a minute,” Prince Loki replies before returning to the matter at hand. “If the object were a comet, wouldn't you have seen it in a different area of the sky before this?"

"Possibly," Jane admits, "but the discovery of a new comet usually happens over days or weeks as the movement must be observed."

"Then your only other option must be a new star, yes? Is it really possible that you have just seen the birth of one of these _nova stella_? That you are witnessing the first hours of a new star?”

She stares at him, unsure if the tone in his voice is derision or admiration and her feathers ruffle.

"Why shouldn't I?" she demands. "Are miracles reserved for other people? Or is it another reason. Oh, of course. How thoughtless of me - these sorts of discoveries are reserved for men, aren't they?"

"You mistake my meaning, Miss Foster," Prince Loki replies. He is smiling the haughty smile that causes her no end of irritation, and Jane is ready to seize the pocket watch and banish him from her presence. His next words stop her before she even finishes the thought. 

"I simply wonder - what are the odds that this phenomenon would happen exactly while you are watching? It seems to me that you are witnessing a miracle and if a miracle is to be witnessed, then why shouldn’t it be you?" 

Jane feels the blush heating her cheeks - embarrassment at both her presumption and the look of… pride? admiration? in his eyes.

"Truly you are blessed, Miss Foster."

Jane is speechless. 

"Fifteen seconds," he says, and Jane moves toward the camera, still dazed by his words. He counts down the last few moments and as he reaches zero she replaces the lens cap.

The photograph is done and very soon it may or may not show her a comet or star that had not been in the sky an hour ago.

She pulls the holder from the camera and takes it to the darkroom, still turning Prince Loki’s words over in her mind. She pauses at the door and turns to him.

“Dare I really hope that such a discovery could be mine?” she asks.

"I don't see any reason why it shouldn't be," he replies. 

When she leaves the dark room Darcy and her father are there, along with all the guests. Jane finds she no longer minds the unscheduled invasion, although she still hopes they will not wish to stay all night.

Once the third glass plate is nestled safely in the drying rack she takes over the role of tour guide for a little while, allowing each member of the party to take a look through the telescope at stars they would never see with their eyes alone.

Once everyone has had their turn, the party takes their leave. Jane and Darcy are left alone again and Jane finally has the chance to tell Darcy about her suspected discovery and show her the two new photographs.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I have fallen into a hole of research… 
> 
> For a history of astrophotography check out [this page.](http://www.catchersofthelight.com/catchers/page/History-of-Astrophotography-Timeline-1800-1860)  
> [An example of wet plate collodion photography.](https://www.viewfromascope.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/Andromeda_satellite.jpg)  
> [A video of a mobile wet plate photography studio.](https://youtu.be/QwCWhWJRPpA)

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
